


Coffee For Two

by Kitkat5176



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Coffee, F/F, Lesbian Character, Original Character(s), POV Lesbian Character, POV Original Character, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-06 18:51:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20511821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitkat5176/pseuds/Kitkat5176
Summary: For Melanie Walker, everything is normal she has your typical friend group, an amazing best friend shes even going to her dream college with all her friends. So far Melanie thinks everything in her life is set even though she feels like something is missing. What happens when her friends drag her to get coffee knowing she hates it... what happens when she meets the girl with the emerald eyes.





	1. Emerald Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! This is my first Orignal story I'm posting on here I have not written in a while so I apologies for any typos or bad grammar. I'm currently in college and it gets hella busy but I'll be updating as often as I can Chapter 2 should be out by Next weekend or sometime next week. If you're reading this way in the future you can ignore that though XD This Idea was inspired by my amazing friend WhenTheFoxGRINS. However, all characters belong to me and are my own original design. I really hope you enjoy :D this story is Beta by my amazingly talented friend WhenTheFoxGRINS all rights to all Characters is this story belong to me and are my original idea's.

It was a cold Tuesday afternoon in the small town of Brookhaven. I remember it like it was yesterday - how the snow pelted against my face, forcing me to look out through squinted, blue eyes as the wind swept my brown, shoulder-length hair behind me. I’d been annoyed. My friends has shown up only to drag me off campus into this miserable weather and I trailed along begrudgingly.  
Little did I know that it would be the best thing they have ever forced me to do and it would soon change my life for the better.  
But maybe that’s for me to know and you to find out.

The snow was coming down in light, fluffy streaks as the chilly air blew through the trees, now bare of their leaves for the season. My boots felt as though they were sticking to me as I trudged along, the late October air filling my lungs.  
I leveled a glare at my friends as they laughed and chatted amicably amongst one another, completely unaware of my unease. Wait, where were we even going again??  
As if on cue, Lee turned and flashed his million-dollar smile. “We’re almost there, Mel! Though if you weren’t lost in your own head all the time you’d probably know that...” he teased.  
The rest of our little gang laughed and I playfully rolled my eyes, my hand instinctively moving to adjust the black beanie keeping my head warm.  
“Sorry, just thinking. You know how it is. So where on earth are we going Lee?”  
Sarah’s blond brows shot up, and she cast Lee a skeptical glance, one that clearly said “oh you’re in so much trouble.” Lee tried to get her to shut up with his eyes alone and I already knew this meant that we were going somewhere I clearly wasn’t going to enjoy. We all stopped and everyone looked towards Lee, waiting for him to speak.  
After a moment of silence I finally piped up, “Can someone please tell me where we’re actually going?!” My voice shook slightly from the nerves I could feel building up inside me.  
Sarah just sighed, rolling her eyes and punching Lee in the arm. “Dude, I can’t believe you didn’t tell her.”  
Lee in turn just rubbed his arm and groaned. “If I had told her she never would have come with! And what’s the point of college if you’re not all together with your friends?”  
That was it. I was officially on the verge of a breakdown. I never would have come? What did that mean??  
Finally, Nathan cut in, but not before adjusting his varsity jacket conspicuously - that boy took any and all chances to boast about his position as captain of the football team, even though it wasn’t even football season.  
“So not cool, Lee. You know this isn’t her style.”  
Lee just narrowed his eyes at the other boy, a look of mock betrayal on his face.  
Panic had finally set in and I reached out and grabbed Lee’s arm, frustrated that he’d not only dragged me out into the cold but was apparently taking me someplace I’d hate! Normally, Lee was my safety blanket; he made me feel safe and kept my anxious mind at ease.  
He smiled at me and sighed. “Don’t worry about it. It’s really not bad at all. We’re all just going to the Hot Pot - it’s supposed to be amazing,” he paused. “A bunch of kids have been talking about it on campus.” He added, as if to further convince me. He gave a bit of an awkward shrug, his grey winter jacket moving with his broad shoulders. “I just thought we could all go see what the fuss was about. I never meant to scare you, Mel. I’m sorry.” He genuinely looked apologetic.  
So that’s what all this fuss was about. Just some place called the Hot Pot? But wait, if it was a place they all thought I wouldn’t want to go to, then it was likely a club and I did not do clubbing. That familiar wave of panic came over me again and my face flushed for more reasons than just the cold.  
I was suddenly dragged from my inner turmoil as Sarah’s sudden, knowing laughter filled the chilled air around us. I could only look up at her, confused.  
“It’s a coffee place, Mel. Lee knows how you feel about that - hell, you’ve made it clear to all of us.” She said, unable to hide the giggle in her voice.  
At the mention of coffee I immediately huffed. “Well it’s not my fault it’s so gross! I really don’t get what the big fuss is over it; coffee is so bitter! Only bad people must like it!” I finished, crossing my arms to really drive my point home.  
My miniature rant complete, Angela finally looked up, her chocolate brown hair nearly covering her entire face as the wind picked up. She smiled. “Yes, we know ‘Hot Cocoa Princess.’ We’re sorry that some of us like to drink actual adult drinks.”  
Everyone was roused into laughter at that, but my pout only intensified as I gave in, arms still locked in disapproval as we began to walk again. This time I knew where we were going though. The coffee house.  
As much as I hated to admit it, the outside of the coffee house actually looked quite cozy and it had only been a mere 5 minute walk from campus in the end - albeit it felt like an hour with the way the cold and the wind had whipped at us. Nathan moved ahead of the group, opening the door for everyone, his chest puffed out a bit in his standard “tough guy” act.  
Looking around the inside of the shop, I realized Lee hadn’t been wrong; it was bustling with locals and college kids alike, all of them either sitting in the comfy looking chairs by the fire or further spread out amongst the tables, laptops and books out as they studied away.  
For one brief moment I started to smile. This wasn’t so bad…  
But then, like a swift punch to the face, the sickening smell of coffee assaulted my nose and I immediately wanted to hurl. It took a great deal of effort to keep my composure and, somehow, I even managed a small smile because really, the coffee shop was rather nice.  
Trying to distract myself from the overbearing scent that wafted in the air, I went about removing my coat and hanging it up with the many others that hung on the large coat rack by the door. My eyes then naturally strayed to the large glass window as I caught a glance of my reflection.  
Lee had honestly rushed me, so I had just thrown on whatever and it just so happened to all work together fairly well. I had on a simple gray top, which really made the red of my sweater pop. Fitted, dark blue jeans ran down my legs and were met with the faux fur around my boots. The boots really pulled the whole thing together I thought, smiling back at my slightly distorted mirror image in the glass.  
I’m suddenly pulled from my slightly narcissistic thoughts as the group moves further into the shop, queuing up in line for coffee I wasn’t even going to drink. Glancing at the multitude of beverages posted on the walls, my blue eyes scanned over them, hoping they had something that wasn’t coffee, like tea or something. I could only pray.  
Lee nudges me with his arm and I realize it must be my turn to order. Reaching for my wallet and looking up simultaneously, all thoughts of coffee leave my mind, words suddenly lost to me as I take in the beautiful sight before me.  
Green eyes, glimmering like real life emeralds stared back at me, and I couldn’t bring myself to look away.  
I hear the gang’s laughter break through the moment and I realize I’d probably been staring for longer than what was publicly acceptable. I immediately flush with embarrassment, ready to turn tail and run, but the owner of those lovely eyes finally speaks up, her voice low and husky and drawing me in like a moth to flame. I’d go happily.  
“What can I get you?”  
I attention immediately snapped from her to the menu. I didn’t even think as I read the first words I saw. “I’ll have the medium coffee, extra extra please.”  
She just smiles and nods, ringing up my order and asking for my name.  
“It’s Melanie.”  
She scrawled my name in pretty penmanship across my cup, and before I knew it, we were all seated with our drinks. I could feel everyone’s silent gazes on me, and my face began to flush red with embarrassment. I caught Lee smirking out of the corner of my eyes.  
“What are you smirking about?” I managed to ask, trying to push my nerves aside.  
“Uhh, you have a crush on that barista, that’s what.” He shot back.  
Well, my nerves were back. I shoot him a look, a mixture of confusion and anger on my face as everyone else just seems to nod along. Before I can manage to get anything out to defend myself, Angela speaks up.  
“As much as I hate to agree with my boyfriend… Lee is right, hun. We all saw you.”  
Saw me? Saw me what?  
“You ordered a coffee, peaches.” She elaborates, giving me a soft, sympathetic look.  
I could only stare back at her, utterly puzzled. She just sighed and shook her head.  
“In case staring at miss cashier has totally fried your brain, you’re Mel. Even the smell of coffee makes you want to hurl!”  
I just huffed, putting a protective hand around my coffee and looking for help from anyone else in the group. Only Nathan gave me a small smile before taking a sip of his own coffee. My eyes sharpened. I had to show them I was serious and defend myself!  
“You know that people can change, Ange. I mean, two years ago you hated Lee, and now you’re dating.”  
She just gave a small laugh, and Lee could only shake his head. Nathan spoke up, trying to hold back his own laughter.  
“Kiddo, you got it bad.”  
I just roll my eyes, trying to laugh off my friends’ accusations. I hate when Nate tries to pull the ‘kiddo’ card on me. I’m only a few months younger than him!  
“Listen, in case everyone at the table has forgotten, I’m not gay.” Somehow I regret the words before they even finish leaving my mouth.  
There’s a choking sound and I look over to see Sarah’s cheeks reddened, trying to hold back her laughter whilst simultaneously trying not to spit her coffee all over the place.  
“What? What’s that about?” I hadn’t meant for it to come out so harshly, but…  
Having calmed down a bit, Sarah just gives a shrug. “Does your face know you’re not gay, hun?”  
The table erupts into another fit of giggles, and I can feel my face reddening in anger. They eventually catch on, and the laughter dies down once more. Lee reaches out and puts a kind hand on my shoulder.  
“Hey Mel, come on, Sarah was just kidding around. It’s just… we’ve never seen you like this before. It was like that girl’s eyes put you under a spell or something.” He paused. “However, if you claim you’re not, then you’re not. We won’t press it.”  
I smile, the swirling emotions inside of me starting to die down.  
Soon, everyone has moved on and the conversations are flowing smoothly again. Lee is talking about an upcoming paper he has due for Mr. Farley, Nathan is talking about football (surprise), and Sarah is talking to Angela about helping out down at the shelter.  
Somehow though, the conversations I normally have with my friends seems a lot less fun, and I’m not smiling like I usually do. Their words are being tuned out as my eyes shift back towards the counter, trying to catch a better look at the owner of those beautiful emerald eyes.  
As I look over her, I’m taking a mental picture in my mind. Her long, black raven hair falls just a little past her chest. She’s wearing a brown apron with a nametag on it. Clearly she’s also wearing some sort of graphic tee, but I can’t make out what it is exactly under the apron.  
I can’t help but perk up as she moves out from behind the counters, moving to wipe down recently evacuated tables. I’m able to get a much better view of her now. She has a pair of long, black skinny jeans that seem to fit perfectly with the spiked combat boots she was sporting.  
She catches me off guard as her eyes flutter up to meet my own once more. That strange feeling from before suddenly creeps back in and all logical thought seems to fly out the window as we gazed at one another. Before I can think it through, I bring the cup to my mouth and take a long sip. I immediately look the other way, my expression turning sour as the hot, nasty drink (if you can even call it a drink) slips down my throat. I can’t let her see my disgust, just in case she’s still watching me.  
Once the despicable, brown liquid has been swallowed and I don’t think I’m going to throw up, I question why I honestly even care what this girl thinks of me, or whether or not I like her coffee. My gaze slowly moves back to the group at the table, and I’m met with awkward silence and a mix of dumbfounded stares. What? Everyone was looking at me as if I had just robbed a bank or something!  
Finally, Lee’s all-knowing smirk is back, and before he can even get a word out I cut him off. “Okay, let’s get out of here. I need to get back and study.” I’m already up and moving towards the door before anyone else can say anything.  
Two thoughts occurred to me then.  
One, what the hell had come over me back there?  
And two, just who was that girl with those magnetic green eyes and silky black hair?

A few weeks pass, and the coffee shop has quickly become our regular hangout, much to my despise. However, I do my best to just enjoy my time there with my friends. And I try not to let my mind wander too far to the mysterious girl that had somehow ensnared my interest.  
One afternoon, I’m lounging in my door room when my phone goes off. Glancing over, I notice that it’s a group text from Nathan.  
Nathan: Hey guys sorry can’t make it to Hot Pot today I have a video call with Hazel can’t miss it 😕  
Sarah: No worries I don’t think I can make it either I need to cram for this chem test  
Lee: Angela and I are going to have a date night in while we can before finals week looks like you’re off the hook for the night Mel ❤  
I groaned, tossing my phone aside. That had just happened one by one - everyone in the group suddenly canceled our hang out. Of course, I understood everyone had their own lives outside of our friend group, but I couldn’t help but still feel disappointed.  
I sighed, wondering how I’d end up spending my afternoon now. Closing my eyes, I was met with a familiar pair of pesky eyes. “Ugh, get out of my head!” I groaned aloud. Every single part of my brain was confused about what was happening to me. What was happening to me? Nothing like this had ever happened to me before. Her eyes had suddenly become all encompassing, the memory of them enchanting me constantly every time I closed my eyes.  
I rolled over, my English textbook catching my eye. It was a split-second decision, but I decided to just roll with it. “Oh, what the hell.” I muttered to myself. And just like that, I found myself standing outside the now familiar coffee shop. Taking a deep breath, I steeled myself before walking inside for the first time by myself.  
The pungent scent of coffee washed over me as I moved over to take a seat at a small, two-person table by the big window - at least I’d have a view. Not that the view of the cash register wasn’t just as nice…  
My god, what in the hell was I thinking?? That’s what’s wrong with me here!  
I decided it was time to zone out. Pulling out my notebook and a pencil, I get straight to writing. Once I’m in my own head and writing, the rest of the world just falls away. And today the coffee shop was the perfect place just for that. It was almost entirely empty, save for an elderly couple sipping at their drinks and casting smiles at each other by the fire. Other than that, it was just me and the staff.  
I had honestly gotten so into the zone that I hadn’t even realized that someone had approached me. I felt eyes on me though and finally looked up from my writing. And there she was. My brain immediately short circuited and went 100% offline. Blue screen of death.  
She just stood there, that pretty smirk playing on her lips. I’m certain my face was flushed and my mouth was moving but I couldn’t manage to get any words to come out. I mean sure, I was shy, but this was really bad, even for me.  
She began speaking and I couldn’t help but notice how mesmerizing her voice was - deep and husky, but still light enough that you could still tell it belonged to a female. As if her naturally beautiful appearance didn’t give that away already. Wait, what am I thinking?  
“Hey there, I noticed you didn’t grab your normal order today. Melanie, right?”  
Dumbfounded and at a loss for words, all I could do was nod. Before I realize it, she had placed a cup down on the table in front of me. The sticker read *medium extra extra.* I was shocked. How had she ever remembered my order? She must get thousands of orders a day, and yet she somehow remembered mine!  
For some odd reason, the kind gesture makes my heart begin beating faster. Maybe I was getting sick?  
I was shaken from my train of thought by those beautiful eyes, once more attracting my own to them like a magnet’s inescapable pull. She held her own cup of coffee in her hand and, smirk still plastered to her face, began to speak once more.  
“I’m on break right now. Do you mind if I join you?”  
I quickly smiled and nodded, maybe agreeing just a tad too fast. She just laughs though, moving to sit down across from me at the small table. Slipping off her apron and draping it on the back of her chair, she reveals that she’s wearing a black T-shirt accompanied by a gory drawing. Beneath that, in bloody letters, it read “Gift of Destruction.” Personally, I am not much of a horror fan, but I couldn’t help but notice how the top… no, stop it Mel! Stop thinking like this!  
I give her a questioning look as I instinctively bring the gifted coffee to my mouth, the terrible flavor never getting any easier to get down, but at least I didn’t cringe this time.  
“So, what has you here all alone on a Friday night?” She asks with what I can only imagine is genuine curiosity.  
Without realizing it, I’m already giving a half-hearted shrug and taking another sip of the evil beverage.  
“What else would I be doing?”  
She just giggles and takes another delicate sip of her coffee. The door opened behind her, the elderly couple making their way out, causing her perfume to waft over to me. Jasmine. My heart is definitely speeding up again.  
She clears her throat, and my eyes snap up from my coffee to meet hers once more.  
“I dunno, but I kind of figured that a girl like you would be out on a date with a boy or something.”  
I bit my lip. “You know, there is more to life than just dating. I came here to study.”  
She just smirks, eyeing me closely, my heart leaping to my throat as she slowly gets up.  
“Of course you did, princess. Don’t let me get in your way.”  
Before I even realize it, the words are spilling like vomit from my mouth.  
“Wait, don’t go! I don’t… I didn’t even catch your name?” I managed.  
She just chuckles, this time a little more venom in it.  
“That’s because I didn’t give it.” She teased. “Don’t worry though - if you really want to talk again, just take a look at your cup. Later princess~”  
She turns and walks away, the smell of jasmine wafting after her. My mind tries to parse through her words like a puzzle that I’m not sure how to solve before looking down and turning to the back of my cup. There’s another sticker there. It read:  
(347) 720-0017  
~Charlotte  
So those beautiful eyes had a name, and not only that, but I had a number to go with it. I immediately pulled out my phone and added her into my contacts. Just seeing her name glowing back at me from the screen had my heart doing loop de loops. This felt… wrong, but in a good way. Or a bad way? I don’t know. I was just so confused…  
I grabbed my things and headed back to the dorms.  
I clearly had some thinking to do.

A few weeks passed, and soon it was almost time for everyone to start heading home for Thanksgiving break. I hadn’t gone back to the coffee shop with the others since, and when they asked about it I just used the excuse that I hated coffee. Thankfully, they never asked any more questions.  
It’s just… my heart couldn’t take being around Charlotte and I had no idea why. I tried to wrack my brain for answers, but nothing was making any sense. I knew I wasn’t gay, but I had to figure this out. I had to do it right now.  
There was only one person who could help me with this.  
I burst into Lee’s room without knocking, only to find him and Angela making out.  
Lee gave a frustrated glare. “Um, Mel, what gives?” He sounded annoyed.  
Angela was a bit more gentle though, quickly picking up on the hurt in my face.  
“What’s wrong, Mel?”  
I honestly didn’t know what to say so I just blurted out the first things that came to mind, my words going off like fireworks on the fourth of July.  
“IthinkI’mgayandyou’retheonlypersonIcouldthinktohelpme.”  
Lee’s eyes widened as he muttered “shit” under his breath.  
Angela looked between both of us and just smiled before giving Lee a kiss on the cheek.  
“Well, on that note I’ll just let you guys figure this out.” And with that she was gone.  
My body then turned to auto pilot, moving over to the couch and plopping down next to Lee. His comforting hand immediately met my shoulder as he rubbed it and gave me a loving look. Lee had been my rock ever since I was 7, and I knew if anyone could help me sort out this mess it was him. I caved. I told him everything. I told him about going to the coffee shop alone, about getting Charlotte’s number. Everything.  
Before I knew what was happening, Lee wrapped his arms around me, hugging me tightly. It was honestly the safest and most normal I had felt all week. When the hug finally broke apart, Lee’s fingers moved to wipe away the tears I hadn’t even realized I had shed. We both just stared at each other, breaking out into comfortable laughter.  
“You know I love you, right? You’re still Mel - the same idiot who thought that eating dirt as a kid was a good idea.”  
I gave him a shove, laughing. “That’s only because you said I’d become a wizard and you know how much I loved Harry Potter!”  
A comfortable silence grew between us as I rested my head against his shoulder. Lee finally moved and forced me to look him in the eyes, which I hated because I knew he was about to get super serious on me.  
Sighing, he paused, looking like he was trying to gather the right words. I certainly didn’t have them. “Mel, it sounds like you have a major crush on this coffee girl, which is okay. It’s totally okay to like girls, Mel.”  
There were tears slowly forming in his eyes. “Mel, all I ever want is for you to be happy. If liking girls does that for you, then I will happily support you and the rest of the group will too.”  
He paused, rubbing the back of his head bashfully. “And hey, if they don’t then we’ll just have to find new friends because your happiness means everything to me, Mel. You’re like a sister to me.”  
Well that did it. I couldn’t help but fall into his arms, choked sobs escaping me as he held me tight to his chest. After a while, my sobs had slowed down, and I choked on my next words.  
“What do I do now, Lee? I don’t know what to do or what my parents will… oh god, Lee, my family!” I started to panic, but he just continued to firmly rub my back, doing his best to keep me calm.  
“Hey, hey. Everything’s going to be okay with your family. They’re chill and I’m sure it’ll be just fine.”  
He sighed, pausing a moment. “So uh, is now a bad time to say I told you so?”  
I just gave him a shove, both of us laughing as he fell backwards off the couch.  
I knew everything would be okay.

Vacation time finally came around and I flew back to my hometown of Redmount with Lee. The good thing about your best friend going to college with you was that travelling back and forth together was a lot more fun and a lot less lonely.  
Lee and I parted ways at the airport, and soon enough I was back in my old room from high school. My parents hadn’t changed much. The walls were still a bright purple and my old, pink bedspread was still laid over my twin bed.  
Once I finally had my stuff put away, I flopped down onto my bed and decided to text Lee to see how things were going on his end.  
Mel: How’s your family?  
Lee: There good. They asked me how you were before they even asked about me! IM THEIR SON!  
I just laughed. Lee’s family had always been something of a second home to me. They were great, and his mom always teased him that she wished she could trade kids with my mom.  
My phone went off again and I could see Lee’s name lighting up the screen.  
Lee: Sooo when you going to break the L word to your parents?  
I groaned. I really didn’t want to, but I knew I had to.  
Mel: Ugh soon… I hate it but ik if I keep waiting it’s just going to get harder and harder  
Lee: You can’t date cute coffee girl if they don’t know Mel 😉  
I laughed. Lee always knew what to say to cheer me up. That’s why I loved him so much.  
Mel: Shut up dork, I’m going to go do it now as much as I don’t wanna so you’ll know how it goes once they disown me.  
Lee: Oh shut up they will not. I’m proud of you Mel, go get em ❤  
Mel: Well here goes nothing. Thank you I couldn’t do this without you ❤  
I didn’t wait for Lee to respond. I put my phone on the charger and set it next to my bed before slowly making my way downstairs, my brain flooded with all the different things I could do or say.  
Engrossed in my thoughts, I barely realized that I had reached my old living room. Looking around, everyone seemed to be in a good mood, which could help me out. My older sister was talking with my dad about work and my mom was looking at a recipe on Pinterest. Not really knowing what to say seemed to be my thing lately, so I cleared my throat to get their attention. It worked.  
My dad looked up with a loving smile. “What’s up, pumpkin? Your room okay?”  
I nodded. “Y-yeah dad, my room is fine. It’s just--”  
I didn’t get to continue though as my dad started listing off other possible issues I could be having. My mom smiled at me and my sister rolled her eyes, annoyed.  
“Dad, let the poor girl speak and we’d actually know what’s going on, unless you’re pregnant? OH god, you’re not, right?!”  
My eyes widened as I stood there looking like a deer in the headlights.  
“W-what, no, Emma! Geez! I’m not… you know… that.”  
My sister just laughed, giving a relieved sigh. “Then what’s up?”  
My blue eyes immediately dropped to the ground, and I suddenly felt as if I were on death row. I honestly might as well have been. My heart thudded louder and louder and I felt like I might very well pass out then and there until a warm hand touched my arm.  
My mom’s loving gaze caught mine as she smiled. “Melanie, honey, whatever it is you can tell us. If it’s bad, we can work it out together.”  
I nodded and did my best to form the words. “Well, it’s just that… I wanted you to know, but… I’m not sure how to put it into real words…”  
Before I could continue my sister interrupted.  
“Hey, if this is about you being a lesbian, we already know.”  
My eyes widened like saucers and my jaw dropped almost comically as I stared at my sister in pure horror. Had my panicked brain made me hear things or had she really just said that out loud in front of our parents? I was horrified.  
That is, until I heard my parents laughing. Wait, they were… laughing? This… wasn’t how I was expecting this to go at all.  
My dad pat the seat next to him and I instinctively moved and sat down. He gave me a hug, chuckling again as I tried to find my voice.  
“H-how did you know… I didn’t even know! And… you’re not mad?”  
I was genuinely so confused. My sister shook her head, laughing. My eyes met hers uncertainly, but there was no sign of rage or hatred. Nothing I had been bracing myself for. It was just my sister’s brown eyes meeting my blue ones and there was nothing but love there.  
“Dude, I’m your big sister. It’s my job to know this shit. Besides, it was pretty obvious.”  
Confused, I looked around the room only to see my parents nodding and agreeing. My worry suddenly turned to anger.  
“Hey! I didn’t even know until two weeks ago and all of you knew… ALL OF YOU!”  
My mom’s kind smile disarmed me though, calming me down.  
“Sweetie, who you love is your own journey, and none of us can change who your heart wants to love. As long as they make you happy, that’s all we’ll ever care about.”  
I looked down, my voice barely a whisper. “S-so, you don’t hate me…?”  
I was met with my dad’s warm chuckle. “Sorry kiddo, but you’re stuck with us.”  
I smiled. My heart felt happy. I had a good family and I had worried myself over nothing. We spent the rest of the afternoon talking and catching up. My sister told us all about her new job at a magazine company and my mom told us all about what we had missed while we were off pursuing our own lives.  
After a long, but much needed catch up with my family, I dragged myself back to bed and grabbed my phone. I scrolled through my contacts, thinking about what to say and if I would say anything at all. I held my breath and began typing.  
Mel: Hey Charlotte, it’s Melanie from the coffee shop. I was just wondering if maybe you’d wanna go out sometime once I’m back from break?  
I hit send before I could talk myself out of it. Now my heart was stuck in my throat and my brain was buzzing and oh god, maybe this had been a bad idea, what did I just do?  
My phone buzzed, and I looked at it hesitantly.  
Charlotte: My my, a lil forward aren’t we?  
I typed back immediately.  
Mel: umm I suppose so listen we don’t have to  
Charlotte: hmm already backing out on me?  
Mel: No, I just…  
Charlotte: haha, you’re fun to tease. Sounds great. Considering you can’t seem to make choices ill plan then. When you be back?  
Mel: Oh, um next Wednesday  
Charlotte: Perfect, I’ll pick you up at 7pm on Thursday, just give me the address when you get back. Until then 😉  
My heart was racing a million miles per hour. I had my very first date with a girl… with Charlotte. Reality came crashing down like a truck full of boulders. I had a date with a girl and I had no idea what to do! Not only that, but I only had a little under a week to get myself mentally ready and prepared.  
Oh lord, if you can hear me now. Send help.


	2. Date night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving break is over and that means time to head back to college, it also means its almost time for Mel's date with Charlotte! What does Charlotte have up her sleeve for the big night?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey thanks for reading my story were almost to 30 hits that's amazing! Please remember if you like it to drop a heart so I know to keep going! I'd like to apologize with the speed of chapters I was hoping to get this out much faster but college had other plans. Please be patient with me with the speed of chapters coming out I want to make sure they're good quality and my work for school sadly has to come first. However, without further ado enjoy chapter two :D

Thanksgiving break came and went, and in the blink of an eye I was back on campus. Lee still had no idea about my date with Charlotte; in fact, no one did. It wasn’t as if I was ashamed of her - I mean, she was a living, breathing goth goddess for hell’s sake! No, it’s more that I just wasn’t sure what everyone else would think of me. Honestly, I wasn’t even sure if I was going to go or not...

Actually, one person knows. My sister, being the damned pain in the ass she is, stole my phone. As soon as she found out she insisted that I go because of the way I gushed over Charlotte. However, part of me still didn’t feel entirely certain. If anyone could help me out with this though, it was Lee.

No sooner had I knocked on his door he appeared in front of me, as if he somehow knew I was coming. He gave me his signature pretty boy smile, brown eyes lighting up and his smile revealing neat and perfect white teeth. Sometimes I hated just how perfect Lee looked.

No words were exchanged as we moved over to his couch, plopping down simultaneously, as if on instinct. We were quiet for several moments, but it was a comfortable silence.

Lee finally broke that silence.

“Is this about your date with coffee girl?”

My eyes shot up from my lap, my voice catching as my heart seemed to lodge itself in my throat. Apparently, Lee found this hilarious, and was already half-way off the couch in a fit of laughter.

“H-how did you even know about that?!” I finally managed to ask, my voice betraying just how shaky and nervous I was suddenly feeling.

Moving back to his seat next to me, he moved to answer, but I already knew.

“Emma.” He said.

“Emma.” I said simultaneously, though with a tinge of frustration in my voice.

I was going to kill her the next time I saw her. That sell out!

Lee immediately picked up on the look of betrayal on my face and chuckled. “Woah there, you know that your sister only had your best interests at heart! She was just worried you’d chicken out.”

It was times like these that I hated how well my sister knew me. I hated how she just knew that Lee would be the best person to tell to give me the actual push I needed to go. Hell, Lee would downright drag me out of the dorms if he had to.

By now my thoughts were going a mile a minute. I hadn’t even realized that Lee had been talking before he’d placed a grounding hand on my shoulder.  
“You didn’t hear any of that, did you?”

I could only shake my head as he groaned. Suddenly Lee gave me a full body shove off the couch, leading me to land on my ass with an audible thud. I immediately shot him a glare that he easily laughed off.

“Lee! What the heck was that for?!”

He just smiled, sighing and shaking his head as he stood to help me up.

“I had to get you out of your damn head, Mel.”

“Well you didn’t have to shove me, ya jerk.” I huffed. Lee just rolled his eyes.

After a moment we both burst into laughter. There was just no way we could ever sincerely stay mad at each other. This was why I loved him - he was like a brother to me.

Once we managed to contain our laughing fest and we’d retaken our seats on the couch, Lee turned to me and placed his hand on my shoulder. There was a look of determination and sincerity on his face. He paused, and we just stared at one another.

“Look, you’re going to be fine, Mel. You are amazing and if for any reason coffee girl can’t see that then maybe she just isn’t right for you.”

I rolled my eyes in response, a habit at this point. “She has a name, Lee. It’s Charlotte.”

“Right, right. So, you wanna tell me what’s really worrying you about this date?”

I was shocked. How did he even know that there was more to it? I thought I’d been playing it cool! Lee just smirked. Sometimes Lee really annoyed me with how well he could read me, though most of the time I was thankful for it. Sighing in defeat, I looked into Lee’s eyes - I could see the deep love and care that sparkled in them, and I knew he truly only wanted to help.

“What if she doesn’t like me?” I began. “And it’s not like I have anything I can actually wear that she would like.” Taking a deep breath, I continued. “What if I’m not her type, Lee? Or worse, what if I am but I mess up so bad that she never wants to see me again?!”

Lee just rolled his eyes, that familiar hand patting my shoulder. “Mel, take a deep breath and calm the hell down,” he said in as kind and as calm as he could. “As far as the clothes go, we can just go to the mall and pick you out a date outfit. And if she doesn’t see how amazing you are then that’s her loss and you’ll move on and find a better girl.”

I smiled. Lee always made things so simple.

“Thank you.” I said, crushing him in a tight hug.

The mall wasn’t very packed today, which honestly surprised me. Normally it was bustling with people to the point that if you didn’t stick close together you could lose your friends in a sea of shoppers. We approached the Old Navy and went in, the strong scent of flowery perfume and axe body spray assaulting my senses.

We searched for hours, and if it had been anyone but me, Lee probably would have died from boredom long ago as he judged each and every outfit I tried on. I had probably cleared through the entire juniors department at that point. Finally, I settled on an outfit I felt would fit perfectly and would impress Charlotte - of course, it was still “me,” though. I wasn’t going to change myself for her just yet.

I just have this urge to impress her and I can’t quite figure out why. Whenever I went on dates with guys in high school I never nearly as much as I did with this date. For the life of me I couldn’t understand why I care this much. It was as if a spell had been cast over me.

When I stepped out of the dressing room to display my perfect find to Lee, he wasn’t even looking. Instead, he was sitting on the couch texting Angela. I could always tell when he was texting his girlfriend because he had this dorky, love-sick smile on his face. Normally I would tease the crap out of him for that, but I was honestly far too nervous about my upcoming date to get into that kind of mindset.

Clearing my throat, Lee looked up and smiled. I could tell right away that I had picked the right outfit. Overall, I think the look paired up quite nicely. I had a pair of pink, ripped skinny jeans along with a black, graphic T-shirt with a polaroid photo on it, the text beneath it reading “Chicago The Windy City” in pretty cursive writing. My shoes were, of course, high-tops that were as red as the blood in my veins.

Lee gave me a classic thumbs up before going back to his phone. I rolled my eyes; that girl had him as whipped as whipped could be. I quickly took off the clothes and headed to the checkout counter with Lee. As we approached, I noticed a not-so-nice familiar face, and before I could avoid it, our eyes made contact. I just have the best luck, don’t I?

Bouncing up to me, a girl with preppy almond brown hair and matching eyes targeted me like a lion looking for its next meal. I could hear Lee mutter a simple “fuck” under his breath as she got closer, her fake, uppity voice sending chills up my spine in the most unpleasant of ways.

“Melly! Oh my gosh, it’s soooo good to see you! What are the chances?! I mean, we went to the same high school and now we even go to the same college and yet it feels like I haven’t seen you all semester!” She squealed.

I took a deep breath, trying to keep my composure. “Oh, umm, hey Veronica. It’s good to see you too. Yeah, I guess we both just have classes at different times, that’s all.”

She just smiled back at me, and my stomach dropped as she spoke again. “So, what are you doing shopping here today of all days?”

Okay, finally. I could at least make her jealous for once.

“Oh me? Well, I have a date with someone very hot.”

She just laughed. “Oh? Who’s poor soul have you tricked into going out with you? Maybe I can convince him to go out with me instead - after all, I’m sure we’d have a much better time,” she smirked, her voice cutting like razors.

Annnd there it was. Bitchy Veronica. I had known her since high school and she had a reputation for making my life a living hell. Whether it was pranks or just catty remarks, she lived just to see me cry - it literally filled her bitter heart with joy to see me in pain.

Lee, clearly having enough of her shit already, piped up.

“Actually, Veronica, I’ll have you know that Mel has a date with a beau--”

I grabbed Lee’s arm tightly before he could finish.

“You know, we really should get going Lee! I need to get ready, after all. Nice seeing you Veronica!”

She just gave a wave and a smirk. “You might as well just send that date my way once he realizes how ugly you are. After all, no amount of clothes shopping is going to fix your type of ugly.”

Pain settled into my heart as I quickly tugged Lee away. I knew staying would just make it worse. We quickly went through checkout, and no sooner did we get in the car did I noticed the daggers Lee was shooting my way.

“What the hell Mel? Why didn’t you let me give her a piece of my mind?!”

I looked down at my hands, playing with my thumbs as I still recovered from her sly remark. I had never been the most confident in my looks and after years and years of Veronica’s belittling, my confidence now was more or less abysmal.

Lee’s gaze softened, his words coming out calmer. “Hey Mel… talk to me.”

That was all it took. A tear streamed down my face, quickly followed by another. Using his thumb to bring my gaze to his, Lee sighed.

“Oh Melanie…” His voice was tinted with worry.

I took a deep breath, trying to get my emotions under control.

“Lee… I-I don’t want anyone to know yet…”

He looked puzzled for a moment. “You mean about your liking girls?”

I simply nodded, choking back more tears.

“If Veronica knew, she would have spread it around campus like a raging fire.” I sighed. “I want to come out on my own terms, not because Veronica wants to use it to hurt me or demonstrate her power over me.”

Lee’s hand rubbed my arm lightly, doing his best to calm me down, my heart beating like a racehorse. He shook his head.

“Shit, Mel. I didn’t even think about that. I-I’m so sorry.”

I looked up at him with a soft gaze and smiled. “It-it’s okay. Honestly, I know you didn’t think about that.”

After our little heart to heart, we spent the ride back to the dorms listening to the radio, laughing and singing along to my favorite pop 100 station.

Once we got back to the dorms, I was surprised to be met by Sarah of all people, lounging on my bed and reading a book. Lee and I exchanged a confused glance before she noticed us. Standing up, she came over and gave me a hug. I quickly set my bag down, looking at her as I laughed.

“Not that I’m not thrilled to see you, but um, what are you doing here?”

She smiled, puffing out her chest proudly. “Wellll, I’m here to help you get ready for your date, silly!”

I immediately shot Lee a death glare, who shot his hands up in defense. “I only told Angela! I didn’t think she’d blab to Sarah!”

I immediately turned back to Sarah. “Who else knows about tonight??”

She looked confused, her blond eyebrows arching upwards. “Umm, no one? Just Lee, Angela, and myself? Why?”

“Good. Keep it that way.” My serious tone leaving no room for argument.

She just nodded, Lee turning to look at me with shock. My head hurt. I didn’t like being mean or aggressive, especially towards my friends, but this was something I really couldn’t have getting out. At least not yet. I’d tell everyone soon, if there even was anything to tell after this date. But for right now, this was my secret.

My eyes quickly softened though at the shocked expression on Sarah’s face. My heart immediately burned with guilt. Slowly, I walked over to her, my feet feeling weighed down like bricks, and hugged her tightly.

“I’m so sorry, Sarah. I didn’t mean to snap, I--”

She cuts me off as she grips me back tightly, hushing away my guilt with her soothing, angelic voice. It took a great deal of effort for her to rip me off of her after that, but she gave me a warm smile all the same.

“It’s okay, Mel. I know this whole thing is new for you and I get that you’re scared. I didn’t know you wanted it kept under wraps.”

She cast a glare over at Lee, who just gulped and stepped back a bit. Then her gaze flicked back to me, her signature smirk suddenly making an appearance. I grew nervous, knowing that was never a good sign. Glancing over at Lee in desperation, he looked apologetic as he mouthed you’re on your own.

“Now, let’s see what we’re working with here…”

My eyes met hers, brow perked in confusion. “Working with what exactly?”

She just rolled her eyes and laughed, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. “For your date, silly! I wasn’t kidding when I said I was here to help you get ready, remember?”

I immediately choked on my own spit, going into a coughing fit as Lee burst into a fit of uncontrollable laughter behind me. My mouth tried to form words, but none were coming out. I really had been hoping she was kidding, but of course she wasn’t. That’s just how Sarah is - she lives for this stuff; a hopeless romantic in a time when romance is dead and gone.

My breath caught in my throat before forming a heavy sigh. Looking between the pair of them, I knew there was no way they’d let me chicken out of this whether I wanted to cancel or not.

Before I had a chance to calm down, my phone buzzed, notifying me of an incoming text. Sarah and Lee exchanged puzzled looks. Nathan was MIA right now - he had some family stuff to take care of. Angela was out with her girlfriends so there was no way it was her. That left only two others in our friend group that could be texting me, and unfortunately, they were standing right here.

That meant it could only be one person…

Glancing at the screen, my heart does that new thing where it likes to speed up and freeze all at once.

Charlotte: Hey princess, we still on for our date later?

I ignored the shit eating grins of the two idiots beside me as I quickly typed up a response.

Mel: yeah sorry just getting ready haha

Charlotte: Our date isn’t for another three hours. You’re getting ready already?

Charlotte: You that excited to see me already princess ;)

Mel: First off, stop calling me princess. Secondly, no, I just have a long process to get ready!

Charlotte: Well.. I’m not much for beauty stuff, but I know for a fact a girl like you doesn’t need three hours to get ready. Your beautiful without even trying, however do whatever you have to. I’ll be there to pick you up soon princess ;)

I tried to roll my eyes but I couldn’t wipe the smile from my face. Sarah just smirked as Lee gave a devilish grin.

“Oooooo--” was all he was able to get out before eating a face full of one of my pillows.

The night went faster than I thought it would after that. I showered and dressed and Sarah somehow ended up convincing me to let her do my hair for me. We ended up doing some light curls that flowed like a river - noticeable, but nothing overboard.

Lee gave me a quick hug and wished me luck before I headed down the elevator to the dorm lobby. As soon as the doors opened, I could feel the breath punched out of me, those piercing green eyes boring into mine, coupled with that gorgeous smirk. Her hair was simply combed, wavy locks flowing freely. She wore her typical spiked combat boots with her black jeans, topping it off nicely with a dark leather jacket. Lastly, the piece that really got me red in the face - a black and grey tie dye top that laced up around her breasts.

But of course, me being the nervous wreck that I am, stared for just a little too long. It wasn’t until she caught me staring that she smirked, and I realized I had almost forgotten how drawn I was to her until she spoke, and I was drawn in all over again.

“Now then, princess. If you’ve gotten a good enough look at my girls, I’d like to grab dinner.” There was a playful, teasing lilt to her voice.

My face, rivaling the heat of the desert, nodded as we made our way out to the parking lot. I looked around, curious as to what car would belong to this type of girl. She had such a way about herself…

I couldn’t help but gawk as she approached a jet black automatic Yamaha R3. Of course someone like her would drive a bike. She wears that playful smirk like a badge of honor.

“It’ll be fine, princess.” She spoke, noticing my slightly worried expression. “I’ve driven motorcycles since I was sixteen. I even brought you a spare helmet.”

She motions over to said helmet - of course it was also jet black in color. This was starting to become a running theme with her, so I’m not sure why I was surprised.

My eyes shoot back towards her as a sudden burst of confidence floods through my veins.

“What kind of helmets are those anyways? I’ve never seen them look like that before.”

Her face scrunches up, almost looking offended. “I’ll have you know that these helmets are Icon Airflite QB1’s.”

I just gazed back at her, feeling like a child who had just been taught algebra. She just shook her head before tossing it over to me.

“Just put it on, princess. Our date awaits.” She smirks, her eyes shining underneath the lights of the parking lot.

Without further fuss I put the helmet on as she turned her bike around, revving it up. The purr of the engine spiked my anxiety a little bit. To be honest, I had never ridden a bike before and I wasn’t so sure now was the best time to do so. Lifting the visor of her helmet, I was met with those beautiful, enrapturing eyes once more. I could tell just from the way they crinkled slightly that she was smiling beneath the helmet.

“You coming, princess? We’re gonna be late.”

I could only stare back at her, confused.

“Late… for what?”

I could practically feel the smirk radiating from her. “You’ll just have to hop on and find out.” With that, she flipped her visor back down and revved the bike one last time.

Reluctantly, I took a deep breath and got on the back of her bike. I didn’t expect her to speed off as fast as she did, and I suddenly had visions of me falling off the back of a moving bike. My arms immediately wrapped around her abdomen, which felt surprisingly buff for a girl’s. I could feel her abs straight through her shirt, and I immediately felt my face heating up.

My attention had been so focused on both the warm feel of her touch and just not dying in general that I hadn’t noticed we’d come to a stop. Glancing across the parking lot I immediately recognized a bright white, neon sign that spelled out “The Metallic.”

I could only blink, confused. I had heard about this place - Lee had told me about it a few months back. Apparently he had worked a triple shift to be able to afford to take Angela here as a surprise. It was a rather pricey restaurant, and, no offense, but selling coffee at a small shop in town didn’t really give me the impression that she had a ton of money.

My eyes shifted back to her as she shed her helmet, placing it over the handles of her bike. She fixed her hair before hopping off, offering me a hand which I happily accepted. Once my own helmet was off I could feel a cool breeze wash over my face, and I realized just how hot my face had been just from touching her. Thankfully, she didn’t seem to notice as she grabbed my helmet, letting it join its partner on the bike. I quickly raked my fingers through my hair, making sure the look Sarah had help me with earlier wasn’t ruined when she spoke up.

“You okay there, princess? You’re looking a little red.” This, of course, only made me blush harder. Trying not to sound like a turned on, nervous wreck, I tried to steady by gaze on hers.

“For sure. Just, um… not used to riding motorcycles, that’s all.”

She smirked, a sly grin spreading across her face. “You sure it didn’t have anything to do with you treating my abs like your own personal washboard?”

That did it. My face was officially on fire, my mouth trying and failing to form any type of retaliation. Of course, Charlotte found this hilarious - she laughed before reaching out to grab my hand in hers.

“Let’s go get you some water, princess. You seem awful thirsty tonight.” She winked in my direction and it was all I could do to nod along dumbly.

When we arrived inside, I realize just how true Lee’s statement about having to work so hard had been just to get in here. It was so fancy! There was a live performer and a pianist on a small stage, a few beautiful chandeliers hanging overhead, and people sat all over at beautifully decorated tables wearing blood red satin tablecloths.

Suddenly my Old Navy outfit didn’t feel quite up to par. I would’ve worn something fancier had I known something like this was going to happen. She could clearly feel the discomfort radiating off of me and gave my hand a gentle, reassuring squeeze. It helped ease my mind a bit.

Soon after a man in a black suit walked up. He looked to be in his early twenties. He smelled of a musky pinewood and his eyes were pools of blue, his dark chocolate brown hair complimenting the small shadow of a beard. Charlotte just beamed at him.

“Winston! It’s been a minute since I’ve been back here. You think I could get my family’s table for tonight?”

He smiled, his eyes reflecting a warmth towards the both of us. “Anything for my favorite girl. I’m sure your father wouldn’t be very happy if I said no anyways.”

They shared a laugh, almost as if they were in on some secret together, before he escorted us to the far back end of the restaurant where a beautifully set table awaited us. Once we sat down, Winston left us with the menus and it was just us again.

I honestly didn’t know what to say. A private table? And she knew the staff? Plus the comment on her father… just how often was this girl here? My mind must have been racing just a little too long because I noticed her looking over at me with something almost akin to… worry? Reaching over the table, she placed her hand gently over mine.

“Hey, whatever you’re thinking right now, just relax, okay? I told you I’d plan everything tonight and I did, so please, just enjoy tonight with me Melanie?”

My heart immediately exploded into tiny pieces. She called me by my real name. No ‘princess’ or sly smirk. Just pure worry and concern for me. I returned the gentle squeeze, her hand still placed over mine.

“I-I just… this place is so fancy. I’m not dressed for something this nice at all. Everyone is going to know I don’t belong here. I’m not rich.”

She gazed back at me, her eyes flashing with compassion.

“Fuck these rich snobs. You outshine all of them, princess. You are more beautiful than half the jewelry these women are wearing as gifts from their husbands for feeling guilty that they’re fucking their secretaries behind her back.”

I giggled. “Charlotte, you can’t say that!”

She just smiled, happy and relieved to see that I was laughing.

“I think hmmm, yep, I just did. It’s true. You are beautiful.”

I blushed in response. “You aren’t so bad yourself, you know.”

She smirked, giving off a fake offended laugh. “I’m not that bad, huh?”

“Nope. In fact, you’re rather pretty - especially your eyes.”

She smiled back at me and I swore those same eyes lit up like Christmas lights. Before we could carry on with our flirty banter, Winston returned with two glasses of champagne. He turned to Charlotte as he set them down in front of us.

“Should I just get the both of you the regular?”

Charlotte nodded and they shared a smile before he went on his way once more.

My eyes were immediately fixated on the glass before nervously shooting back up to meet her gaze. “Umm, I’m not old enough to drink yet. Wait, are you?!”

She just chuckled. “Unless they’ve lowered the drinking age to nineteen, then no. Just relax, princess. Rules can be bent a little tonight. However,” she mused. “I want to hear all about your love my for my eyes later.”

I blushed, my hand darting out to grab the thin glass and sipping down the bubbly champagne, smooth as silk. To my surprise, Winston returned with two plates piled with burgers and fries. I hadn’t expected to see food like that in a place like this, but Charlotte explained that they didn’t strictly serve just posh, rich people food, which is why she loved it so much.

We spent most of the dinner getting lost in each other’s eyes. Every once in a while she would chuck a question my way, but mostly we ate in comfortable silence. Our eyes were speaking volumes that our mouths simply couldn’t.

After one of the best meals I’ve had in awhile, we walked back to her bike hand in hand and were on our way to our next destination, which turned out to be a quiet hill on campus. She dragged me up to the top of the hill until we were lying down next to each other, gazing up at the stars.

For awhile it was just the sound of the crickets and our shared breathing. I moved to sit up, not realizing that she would follow suit. Her hand gently cupped my face and I immediately turned that shade of scarlet red that had a way of making its way onto my face whenever I was around her. Our gazes met and our lips grew closer, and suddenly it was as if I were seeing color for the very first time.

Suddenly it wasn’t just me and her on this hill. It was us; we were one. Her lips were soft and sweet and my heart exploded with a rush of feelings I never knew I could even possess. There was so much passion behind the movements of our lips as our mouths tangled and danced with one another.

We eventually had to break away from one another, but she left me with a sharp bite to my lip. I could feel a small amount of blood on my lip, it’s coppery flavor lighting up my tongue. Our eyes locked and there was just so much passion in her eyes that my heart couldn’t help but skip a beat or two. Or three.

She smiled, moving her hand down my arm, tracing invisible patterns into my skin that caused butterflies to flutter around in my stomach. Slowly, she eventually moved to stand up, offering me a hand.

“Come on, princess. I should get you home before your bodyguard wonders where you are.”

I chuckled at the mention of Lee being my bodyguard. Slowly, hand in hand, we walked back down the hill and soon enough we were on her bike again headed back towards the dorms. This time, while my hands rested on her lower stomach, my head lying against her back, I felt nothing but completely and utterly safe.

It wasn’t until we made it back to the dorm lobby that I saw her. Leaning against the brick wall of the entrance stood the devil herself: Veronica. She blew a cloud of vape smoke out towards us, and the sickly sweet artificial scent of cotton candy, that used to bring me so much joy as a child, only made me feel sick to my stomach.

Her fake, syrupy sweet voice came out bitter.

“Melly, I’m surprised you’re out this late. Don’t good girls normally go to bed much earlier?”

Confused, I looked down at my phone, and, sure enough, it was past midnight. I couldn’t believe we’d been out so long - it felt like only a few hours. Before I could reply I caught a glimpse of Charlotte outside the corner of my eye, the love and passion from earlier now completely drained from her eyes, and unspoken look of something that could only be described as hatred and disgust shooting daggers into Veronica’s form.

“My my, Melly. Don’t tell me that this is your date.” She said it with such bite, such venom, that I couldn’t help but feel taken aback.

It took me a moment to comprehend that she was referring to Charlotte. Charlotte, who quickly pulled me closer to her, almost protectively, as she sent a threatening growl in Veronica’s direction.

“Get lost Veronica. No one wants you here.” Charlotte hissed.

My mind was racing. I was so confused. Veronica and Charlotte knew each other?? How was that even possible? My mind was trying to puzzle this all together when all of the sudden Veronica purred and started stalking towards us. Charlotte’s stance grew more tense, moving to protect me or stake claim over me - I wasn’t sure which.

This did little to dissuade Veronica as she shoved me out of Charlotte’s grip and I fell on my butt with a ‘thud’ onto the pavement. Charlotte’s eyes glazed over me, looking fearful that I might have been hurt. I shot her a worried smile just to show her that I was okay. No sooner did she have that confirmation did her gaze dart back towards Veronica, angry fire dancing in her eyes.

Veronica, who was now way too close to her for my liking. Using her index finger, Veronica used it to pull Charlotte’s face to hers, their eyes meeting as she let out another purr. “Come on now, Char. What happened to V? I used to love it when you called me that.” Charlotte’s only response was a growl as she quickly took a step back.

“You haven’t been V to me for a while now, Veronica. You broke me, but now I’m moving on.”

Veronica glanced over at me, looking skeptical.

“You can’t move on from a four course meal with trash, Char.”

I finally moved to pull myself back up off the ground, dusting myself off. My face remained unusually blank as what Veronica just said sunk in, and just exactly what those words implied. I thought I was going to be sick. Charlotte and Veronica had been a thing…

They had been girlfriends!

“Melanie is not trash! She is--”

Her words were cut off as Veronica swooped in, wrapping her arms around the back of Charlotte’s neck and passionately kissing her. My heart felt like it was shattering into a thousand tiny pieces as I watched as, once again, Veronica stole away my happiness.

As they parted, Veronica looked smug while Charlotte’s face was carefully blank. I could feel tears pricking at the corners of my eyes. Both of them then turned to me at the same time.

“Aww, what’s wrong Melly? You going to cry because I kissed her?”

Charlotte looked at me, her voice barely above a whisper. “Mel…”

As if on autopilot, my legs suddenly burst into motion, carrying me quickly through the lobby and up the stairs. I didn’t care that my room was on the fourth floor. I didn’t care that my legs were aching almost as badly as my heart. I just had to get away. I had to run. I needed home. I needed to feel safe.

I needed Lee.

My heart was tearing apart as I burst through my door, immediately seeing Lee there on the bed. He set his book down and looked up at me, a smile cracking his face.

“You’re way past curfew, missy. You better tell me how great it--” He stopped short, his eyes suddenly filled with panic as he saw the tears silently streaming down my face like angry raindrops. All playfulness and teasing were gone from his voice in an instant as we ran to each other, his arms quickly pulling me into a protective embrace.

“Oh Mel, what happened?” He soothed, brushing my hair back in small strokes.

My body trembled as I hiccuped out. “V-Veronica…” And that was enough for him. He pulled me closer, held me tighter, and my sobs only grew more violent as he held me. When I finally was able to calm down enough to explain what had happened, he was beyond furious.

“That bitch! That slimy, little… when I see her again… oh, she is so lucky I’m a boy!”

I just stared down at my hands, unable to look him in the eyes.

“And Charlotte is not better! That little… when I see her again she will be sorry she ever--”

My heart was bursting like a water balloon all over again, a new wave of sobs wracking over my body. Lee quickly stopped his tirade, wrapping me up in another hug.

“I’m sorry, Mel.”

I sat like that and cried and cried until I was sure I would die of dehydration, my body shaking more than a distressed chihuahua. Through it all though, Lee never let me go. He held on to me tightly, making sure I felt nothing but safe and loved until I eventually cried myself out, falling asleep in his arms.

Sleep was of little reprieve though. No matter how badly I wanted to unsee it, my brain showed me that scene over and over again. It’s funny how your subconscious can take over, forcing you to think about all the things you refuse to acknowledge while awake.

For weeks, all I had dreamed of were those beautiful eyes in that quaint little coffee shop, and now all I could think of was that kiss they shared and all the passion behind it. Veronica’s laughter echoed off the walls of my mind, haunting me even as I slept, my heart aching for a peace I couldn’t seem to reach.


End file.
